


i call upon your voice at night

by miraculousjayden



Series: lovesquarefluffweek202 [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, LoveSquareFluffWeek2020, chat has trouble sleeping, its a cute idea, these two are soft for one another, they exchanged numbers. they don't know eachothers idendities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22646422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculousjayden/pseuds/miraculousjayden
Summary: chat has trouble falling asleep, so he hopes a call to his lady may help.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: lovesquarefluffweek202 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625803
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	i call upon your voice at night

**Author's Note:**

> lovesquarefluffweek2020 day 4 - your voice
> 
> ft
> 
> LadyNoir 
> 
> enjoy! <3

Awakened from her sleep from Tikki's nudging and poking, her kwami telling her Chat Noir was calling. Overly worried from the odd time of night he was calling her, Marinette tossed her blanket aside and grabbed for her phone. She hastily answered, her voice sketched with concern.

“Chat?” She questioned, concerned.

When he didn't answer right away, Marinette felt her stomach drop to the bottom. “Chat?” Marinette called out for him again. Gripping her cell-phone tightly, ready to transform to track down her kitty. Something felt wrong to her. He is calling her so late at night and not answering. Did Hawkmoth discover his identity and capture him? Is Chat Noir being bound against his will? She nibbled her bottom lip, trying to fight down the rising anxiety curling in her heart.

Finally.

“I didn't think you would answer this late.”

“What? Why wouldn't I answer? Chat almost one in the morning is something wrong??”

Marinette sat crossed legged, she shifted her cell-phone from one ear to the other, attempting to gauge Chat's behavior.

“I just...I apologize for waking you up so late,” his voice shook.

Chat sounded tired and not from the lack of sleep either.

She bit back a frustrated scream, wanting more than to envelop him in a hug. He was holding back from her.

“You are not all right, Chat. Please talk to me, what's going on,” she pleaded with him.

Paying no attention when Tikki sat on her hair, worried along with her chosen.

Chat paused. Not sure how to go from there. Troubled from not being asleep, he contemplated calling Ladybug. The two exchanged numbers a short week ago, easier to communicate about akuma's. And Ladybug had recently caught on Chat Noir's tired looks and dull lethargy. She'd hoped he would follow the silent cue of the numbers.

“I couldn't sleep and your voice is soothing and nice so I thought maybe if we talked for a little while I would fall asleep," he said quietly

“Kitty,” Marinette cooed. Her anxious heart going out to him. She had in common with her fair personal issues of sleep problems.

“It's silly, isn't it?”

He sounded self-conscious and nervous.

“It's not,” Marinette paused him on his track. “We can stay together on the phone with each other until you fall asleep."

She smiled serenely when he silently agreed.

“Anything you want to talk about in particular?”

“Um, have you played the new video game at was recently released?”

Marinette quickly dived into video games.

* * *

An hour passed and the crime-fighting duo was still on their phones chatting.

If Marinette could be honest, Chat's drowsy voice was adorable.

She nearly squealed in embarrassment from her earnest thought. Chat asked if she was okay and inquired if his Lady was feeling sleepy.

A touch of huskiness in his voice had Marinette's bones wobbling.

Marinette blurted out. “I like your voice too, Chat.”

She smacks herself and glared at Tikki who lied on her pillow giggling. Marinette poked Tikki on the stomach in revenge, causing her to giggle.

“Huh.”

Heat steadily crept up Marinette's neck, spreading. She accused the late at night and Chat's stupid attractive and cute-sounding voice.

“Don't allow it to go to your head, kitty.” She gently teased. Maybe Ladybug could play this off and move to a different subject.

“How can I not let it when my lady purr-aid me a compliment,” He sounded so elated despite his tiredness.

Or not.

Marinette huffed jokingly. “Constantly looking for the paw-sitive, aren't you?”

“My friend's nick-named me sunshine.”

Marinette naturally wondered what it would be genuinely like to be friends with Chat in daily life, no mask, just Chat.

Marinette naturally wondered what it would be genuinely like to be friends with Chat in ordinary life, no mask, just Chat. How he acts around other folks and his friends. Did he naturally get his puns from his parents? She brushed these personal thoughts instinctively.

Focus, Marinette!

“Well you admittedly have blond hair, so it makes sense.”

She snorted when he let out an indignant 'hey'.

Grabbing her pillow, Marinette hugged it still holding her phone. She was glad to hear Chat seemed to do better now.

She fidgeted with the pillow.

“Do you think realistically we will see each other without our costumes, Chat?”

A silent pause.

“I look forward to that memorable day all the time, my lady.”

**Author's Note:**

> i finally caught up!
> 
> until tomorrow


End file.
